Transplant
Meta Timing: ~Eight weeks after Blossom's transfer to DCaMP >need some time for the drugs to kick in XD< Setting: DCaMP Text The fire alarm sounds just as Blossom reaches her mid-afternoon class. She thinks of having to walk allll the way to the front of the facility and groans. "Miss Collocott?" chirps Nurse Minty with a wheelchair bless their heart. "I'm to bring you to the safe zone." "You're a saint," breathes Blossom and she folds into the wheelchair with a grateful sigh. Nurse Minty giggles, starts them down the hall. "You're very welcome, Miss Collocott." Blossom idly counts the corridors but they blur together and she feels queasy again so she slumps and lets her eyes lose focus. "Here she is," says Nurse Minty. Blossom jumps a little; one of the two security guards smiles at her and something /''pings'' in the back of her mind. "Thank you," they say. The other security guard takes the handles of her wheelchair and they push her to an out-of-the way patch of grass. A few other people, all in purple, all in wheelchairs, all with their own security pair, wait there, too, including that ... person in her morning class. Blossom ... Blossom doesn't have it in her to acknowledge them so she keeps quiet, stares at the building, and basks in the sunlight. A loudspeaker— Blossom starts. —crackles, ""Staff and patients may return to the facility. I repeat, staff and patients may return to the facility."" None of the security teams make a move as the lawn and parking lot empty, at least not until the last few people enter the building, and then the teams push their patients back inside. Her team remain where they are. She's in a different spot than before she fell asleep, too. Blossom ... kinda doesn't care. "You asked for more sun," explains the familiar security guard. Blossom nods—or at least she thinks about nodding— The security guard's /'familiar'? Blossom tries to place them, but thinking feels like slogging through oatmeal and she feels she /'should' care, that she /'should' be racking her brain, that she /'should' be concerned she's so out of it, but .... "Is something the matter?" asks Nurse Minty. The sun's moved again and so has Blossom—based on the building, she's closer to the parking lot. "Doctor Speer recommended Miss Collocott get some more sun," says the familiar security guard. "We'll have her back before her next class." "Miss Collocott?" asks Nurse Minty. Blossom goes for a smile and a grunt. Nurse Minty smiles back, "See you in a bit!", and leaves— Blossom's wheelchair jolts; the sun's at a different angle, she's moved again and there doesn't seem to be any ground beneath her but now there is and the other security guard's crouched beside her and the inside of a van door's sliding shut in her face except it's a bench length away to her right and someone new's buckling her in. "Miss Collocott," greets the familiar security guard. Blossom narrows her eyes. "My name is Leung Teng Willow; I'm here to rescue you." Blossom giggles. Leung preens, turns away slightly and raises tade wrist, says something in ... not English. What's 'racism' for two hundred, your Honour. That's not the line .... Blossom's wearing different clothes. A part of her says that's weird and she should be creeped out and panicking but they're comfy so she curls up— Someone pats her ankle. She hums, goes to sleep properly. Category:Ficlet Category:Blossom Category:Liu Category:Liu (ficlet) Category:Blossom (ficlet) Category:Speer (mention) Category:Minty (ficlet) Category:Minty Category:Liu is a chameleon Category:Liu's people Category:DCaMP Category:DCaMP staff Category:Star Wars (reference)